


IronPanther Collection

by Geeniaz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I Have A Bit Of A Rage Against Steve When Civil War Comes Up, IronPanther para el fandom, M/M, Protective T'Challa, Stony - Freeform, Traducción, Unconnected Prompts Unless Specified, en algun momento
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeniaz/pseuds/Geeniaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Came across this pairing and it shot to my Top Five. Accepting prompts."</p><p>------------------</p><p>He conseguido la autorizacion de la autora para traducir su coleccion de fics IronPanther ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en este año!<br/>Entren y disfruten la lectura, no olviden pasar por la version original.<br/>Si buscan una historia que les cure el sabor de boca que les dejo la interaccion Steve/Tony en Civil War, este definitvamente es su lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [IronPanther Collection.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145885) by [Oky_Verlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oky_Verlo/pseuds/Oky_Verlo). 
  * A translation of [IronPanther Collection.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145885) by [Oky_Verlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oky_Verlo/pseuds/Oky_Verlo). 



I was wandering on Potrix's Tumblr and got attacked by IronPanther.

I want to get back into writing so let's give this a try. Accepting prompts.

\---------------------------------

Andaba yo en el tumblr de Potrix cuando fui atacada por IronPanther.  
Quiero volver a escribir, por eso vamos a intentarlo. Se aceptan sugerencias.


	2. Extravagant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mensaje que vi en Tumblr;
> 
> Tony está siempre regalando la gente que quiere regalos extravagantes. Cuando T'Challa (que es más rico que de Tony) empieza a hacer lo mismo con el, Tony no está seguro de qué hacer.
> 
> Comenzó corto pero entonces se ganó un poco de una drama y ya no sé si se completara pronto. Sorta AOU y Civil War, pero retuercete Marvel, Pietro vive y se ha ocultado por razones que explico en la historia, y Gorramnit. ¡Quiero dar una palmada a Steve por su comportamiento! Mi ira contra él sale en esto, lo siento.

### E x t r a v a g a n t

 

A pesar de su larga vida, el nombre  _Stark_  ha sido sinónimo de  _riqueza_  .

Cada gala que ha asistido, cada rueda de prensa, diablos, hasta sus escuelas y reuniones de negocios, siempre había  _al menos_  una persona que mencionó la riqueza del nombre Stark. Cada vez que Tony encuentra su nombre en las noticias, o en una revista, una de las primeras cosas planteadas es su billetera y el saldo bancario. Un gran número de entrega de premios (que puede o no puede tener asistencia efectiva a) han logrado colarse en una línea o dos acerca de  _cómo el Heredero Stark es verdaderamente continuo en su éxito_  .

En realidad no le molesta. Había literalmente crecido con esto. Pero él era muy consciente de que la mayoría de sus  _amigos_  con los que creció, lo eran simplemente por el dinero. Y cuando estás tan solo como lo ha estado él, se utiliza lo que tienes para combatir la soledad.

Tony no tiene vergüenza en admitir que por un buen número de años, compró sus amigos.

En realidad no era como si pudiera evitarlo, aunque; era más joven, más inteligente y grandios que todos ellos. ¿Quién querría salir con un chico como ese?

Y fue aún peor en el MIT especialmente cuando corrigió a un par de sus profesores. Algunas personas simplemente no pueden aceptar las críticas. Lo que sea.

Él construyó DUM-E por una razón.

Rhodey no se parecía a nadie que Tony había conocido antes, simplemente porque él  _no_  quiere nada de Tony, solo su amistad. Tony había empujado y curioseado y hecho todo lo que está a su alcance para demostrar que Rhodey no era tan agradable y auténtica como se presentó.

Excepto... que lo era.

Rhodey, a pesar de ser más viejo que a Tony, a pesar de tener una dificultad para mantenerse al dia con Tony, a pesar de desaprobación de una buena parte del camino de como Tony vivió su vida, no le pide nada a excepción de que Tony sea seguro y feliz. No pidió favores, no pidió préstamos, diablos, ni siquiera pidió copiar los apuntes de Tony. Rhodey estaba tan bien.

Gritó cuando Tony le compró un coche para su cumpleaños.

Tony no entendió cuál era el problema (En realidad él todavía no sabe lo que estaba mal ¡Era un buen coche!) Y trató de mejorar las cosas mediante la compra de un nuevo sistema de entretenimiento, pero solo empeoró las cosas. Se tomó un mes de la compra de regalos de disculpa antes de Rhodey saliera y le dijera a Tony que se detuviera.

Estaba gritando de nuevo en Navidad.

"Eres mi amigo Tony ¡Yo no quiero que me compres!"

"¿Qué quiere decir "comprar"? La esclavitud fue abolida cuando arrolló el Sur, oso de miel."

"¡Oh, por el amor de-!”

Era como el tiempo en M.I.T cuando Rhodey se fue con la Fuerza Aérea, Tony le envió unos paquetes. Sólo algunas cosas básicas, ya saben, las cosas que se pierda más cuando no estás en casa.

Toda la tripulación le escribió cartas agradeciéndole la pornografía y el chocolate.

Al parecer Rhodey tuvo la amabilidad de compartir.

Mientras Rhodey estaba siendo fuera parte de los Bravos de America, Tony ingresaba a la empresa de Howard. A pesar de lo que dijeron los medios de comunicación, Stark Industries no era de Tony todavía. Obadiah y el Consejo de Administración eran los encargados, por lo que Tony era el nuevo CEO. Todavía era sólo un niño para ellos, sin saber cómo funcionaba el negocio (como si así fuera, fue criado en este mundo; había sido parte del cotorreo y dulce hablar desde que podía formar frases) y seguramente podría sumir a S.I. en la ruina ¿Así que por qué va a quedarse en R&D durante un tiempo y diseña bombas más brillantes y les produce más dinero?

Les duró aproximadamente una semana antes de que se enferme de esa situación y arrojó su peso alrededor.

Tomó un bosque de papeleo y demasiadas noches sin dormir, pero se las arregló para conseguir cerrar la boca a los viejos fochas y dejen a Tony hacer su maldito trabajo. Fue gracias a su agotamiento que se encontró con Pepper.

Virginia Potts era una mujer nacida realmente para dominar el mundo. Situada en tacones altísimos, un chispeo de pecas en la cara, una llama de pelo rojo sobre su cabeza y una la seguridad de un mazo en la expresion, Tony no podía dejar caer un poco enamorado. Ella estaba exigiendo verlo porque había encontrado un error que había cometido en su fatiga. Bueno, un error que había escrito en su cansancio; cuando ella había recitado los cálculos para él, se dio cuenta de la solución, estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto, pero en la hoja de papel, garabatos escritos descaradamente por su mano mostraban la respuesta incorrecta.

Ella había sido la única en el Departamento de Contabilidad que no tomó su trabajo correcta y comprobado como siempre, ahorrando a S.I. cientos de miles de dólares.

Él le hizo su P.A. en el acto.

Ella era resistente, por supuesto; Tony ya tenía su reputación como un playboy, y ella tenía un título en estudios contables y de negocios –demasiado capaz como para estar consumiéndose como P.A.

Saneamiento del aumento salarial y mejores beneficios laborales fueron una manera de conquistarla, pero la explicación de Tony es que la vendió.

"Un PA es algo más que una niñera glorificada, y aunque no voy a negar su atractivo, el hecho es que el mundo de los negocios se va a ver a uno como tratar de jugar en el 'trabajo de los hombres'. No soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que las mujeres no pueden hacer el trabajo igual de bien, o incluso mejor que los hombres, pero la historia es machista, y que no va a cambiar durante la noche. Como mi P.A, estaría presente en mis reuniones, tomando notas y aprendiendo a tratar con la generación de más edad que tienen sus garras en todo, antes de aprender cómo destruirlos. También he mencionado el dinero y beneficios ¿Verdad? "

"Usted no... Por lo menos, sin duda voy a aprender mucho... Está bien, vamos a darle una oportunidad."

"Excelente pero no te puedo llamo Virginia, es un nombre precioso, pero que es demasiado increíble para mí, te voy a llamar Hmm... Pepper. Sus pecas y la maza, eres Pepper ahora… ¡Pepper Potts!"

Pepper aceptó el nombre con el tiempo. Y ella no era tan exigente como Rhodey con Tony sobre la compra de cosas para su cumpleaños.

Bien, mas o menos.

S.I. mantuvo a Tony muy ocupado; siempre había un contrato para allanar, y un diseño para producir, y el general Cualessucara que necesita ser tratado, resulta que Tony encuentra poco tiempo para pensar. Tony recuerda todo, así le guste o no. ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en la enorme cantidad de información que puede estar expuesto en un minuto? ¿Y mucho menos en un día?

El cumpleaños de Pepper está en algún lugar de su cabeza. Pero se ha perdido en toda la otra información de Tony recoge.

Por lo tanto, Tony simplemente compra algunas cosas y espera que lo perdone. Pepper tendrá un poco de irritación pasivo con él cuando inevitablemente falle con su regalo en el mismo dia, pero él le dio acceso a su tarjeta de crédito al año de trabajar como su asistente por lo que comprará algo que realmente quiere y eso es todo.

Ella ama sus zapatos. Tony ha sido salvado de muchos regaños y gritos en la adquisición por pares, tales como _zapatillas de Kathryn Wilson, o estiletos Stuart Weitzman Platinum Guild ._

Una vez más, a pesar de lo que dicen los medios, Tony no posee una gran cantidad de coches. Realmente sólo tiene cuatro en su casa de Malibú y una en cada otra residencia. Vale, sí, eso es un montón de coches para la persona promedio, pero Tony es un Stark, así que en realidad es una cantidad pequeña. No, todos los coches Tony son manejados por Happy (o manejados con Happy dentro) En realidad pertenecen al ex-boxeador. Happy no es exactamente feliz con ser dotado de coches, pero es una CabezadeEngranaje igual que Tony, por lo que no es imposible amar las máquinas y cuidar de ellas.

Es sólo la forma en que Tony es; aquellos a los que quiere reciben regalos.

Antes de su participación en los Diez Anillos y secuestro de Tony fueran revelados, Tony había regalado a Obadiah una botella de Dalmore 42 . Yendo tras la pista de Stane mas tarde había encontrado la botella vacía, pero si  haber sido consumido era una alegría o un insulto, Tony no puede decirlo.

Después de convertirse en parte de los Vengadores, empezó el cuidado de ellos también. Bruce fue compensado con cada pieza de equipamiento científico en la que la rabia del enorme moustruo verde habia puesto la vista encima. Natasha recibió entradas regulares al ballet. Clint recibido DVD´s de todos sus programas favoritos de televisión. Thor estaba dotado de la tecnología que permitiría la comunicación con Asgard (y demonios, pero eso había sido una cosa asombrosa para crear; Tony no está seguro de si debe felicitarse a sí mismo o asustarse de que en realidad ha creado tecnología para cruzar reinos) y Tony estaba en negociaciones sobre la pasantía de Jane Foster acerca de cómo mover su trabajo a la torre o el recinto. Steve recibió arte de la colección de Tony.

Y, por supuesto, Tony siempre estaba mejorando el engranaje del equipo donde y cuando podía.

Algunos de los psicólogos de SHIELD y expertos-seleccionados-de-la-calle han sugerido que era manera de demostrar su superioridad y la riqueza de Tony, pero nunca ha sido acerca de eso.

Tony sólo le gusta la sensación de júbilo que lo invade cuando alguien acepta un regalo de él.

 Ultron estaba destinado a ser un regalo a la protección del mundo...

Los Acuerdos estaban destinados a ser un regalo a las voces de las personas que los Vengadores se esforzaron para proteger...

La reunión en Siberia estaba destinada a ser un regalo de confianza y esperanza a Steve y Bucky...

Tony se sentó en el gimnasio compuesto, escuchando la respiración forzada de Rhodey para llegar a dominar los tirantes que le permitirían caminar de nuevo, oyendo el suave zumbido de la presencia de Viernes en las paredes, recogiendo los sonidos débiles de Visión que trata una vez de cocinar algo en la cocina.

El recinto está vacío, solo para ellos tres.

 _'Los Vengadores son suyos'_  ¿Eh, Cap?

Tres puede hacer una multitud, pero apenas son el equipo necesario.

Rhodey terminó su sesión del día y se fué a la ducha, dejando a Tony a sus pensamientos.

"Usted sabe, yo voy a mantenerlos a salvo Sr. Stark."

Pero al parecer, no está solo.

"No debería ser su responsabilidad Mufasa. Si yo no hubiera dejado que Zemo me afecte... Si Steve solo me hubiera  _dicho_  acerca de..."

No puede terminar sus palabras; se asfixia en la memoria de su madre. Una mano fuerte agarra  su hombro trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Zemo está pagando por sus acciones Sr. Stark. Yo también estaré más regocijado de ver su vuelta."

Tras un breve endurecimiento en los dedos del Monarca de Wakanda , el continúa.

"Y yo soy la última persona para juzgar si en un momento ha de perderse en la pena, sobre todo después de darse cuenta de lo que se ha conservado para usted. Cuando el señor Barnes reveló lo que ocurrido en Siberia, el Sr. Barton y el Sr. Wilson se  enfurecieron bastante con Sr. Rogers, sobre todo después de que el Sr. Wilson explicara cómo llegó a él a La Balsa para pedir ayuda. Sr. Barton dijo algo similar a ' _Así son secretos ¿Sólo es malo si se los mantiene de usted?_  '. Él llegó a enviar esto conmigo para darle a usted ".

T'Challa le entregó una carta dirigida a él. _“Tony”_  estaba escrito al frente por una mano familiar. Aunque Tony no había leído la carta en ese momento, la sincera disculpa contenida dentro recorrió un largo camino para aliviar su corazón.

Antes de T'Challa volviera a Wakanda al día siguiente, Tony le dio una carta de respuesta a Clint -explicando cómo su familia estaban todos a salvo, y cómo podría ponerse en contacto con ellos-  y un paquete envuelto en papel marrón.

T'Challa aceptó todo, a pesar de que veía en el paquete con curiosidad, y abordó su avión.

Tony volvió a su coche, con la esperanza de que la selección de pasteles de fantasía y aperitivos fuera del agrado de T'Challa.

Unas dos semanas después, un paquete llegó en el complejo. Tony se lo llevó a su habitación, rezando a un dios en el que no había creído de niño, que no fuera Steve de nuevo.

Al abrir la caja, de Tony sonrió, un poco sorprendido, sin-embargo halagado.

Las delicias de Wakanda eran maravillosas.

Para los próximos meses, entre conseguir detener a Ross por romper los Acuerdos y todos sus crímenes pasados, la modificación de los Acuerdos a fin de no tener a los firmantes actuando como perros de ataque del gobierno y el cuidado de la última aparición de Encantadora, Tony ha estado recibiendo más y más regalos de T'Challa. Empezaron con cosas muy pequeñas -un cuchillo de la pluma de lujo, un artículo escrito por uno de sus científicos que sentía que Tony podría disfrutar de la lectura, un libro sobre la historia de Wakanda- Que llegó después de que Tony tuvo un éxito particular, - el perfeccionamiento de los tirantes de Rhodey y ponerlos a disposición del público a bajo precio, completando una peligrosa misión asignada por la ONU, ayudando a Visión aprender sobre valses- pero pronto comenzaron a llegar cualquier día, sin ninguna razón y eran ... más extravagantes.

La chaqueta de seda roja con forro de oro, las piezas experimentales de tecnología Wakandiana con las que él podría jugar...

Una roca de Vibranium adulterada...

Tony no está muy seguro de qué pensar de eso; Wakanda es  **muy**  estricta en lo que respecta a la oferta de Vibranium ¿T'Challa sólo decidió dar un pedazo a Tony?

Tony lo bloquea en su caja fuerte, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que hay que hacer, y envía su agradecimiento a T'Challa junto con las últimas modificaciones acordes.

La Tradición en la familia Maximov era que los muertos eran dejados en la selva, sin entierro o la cremación; que iban a ser dejado para ser uno con la tierra de forma natural. Después de que Wanda le habia dicho adiós a Pietro, Tony había logrado colarse para dar sus propios respetos.

Tony no se esperaba la vista del pecho de Pietro moviéndose arriba y abajo muy ligeramente.

Trasladó al joven a una de las ramas médicas de S.I., pero tuvo momentos, en los que los médicos fueron capaces de confirmar que Tony no se estaba volviendo loco; Pietro Maximoff estaba, a pesar de todo, vivo.

Lo mejor que podían entender, era que, junto con su velocidad, HYDRA había plantado un factor de curación mejorada, pudo haber sido cuando era menor. Después de la eliminación de todas las balas dentro suyo y acomodado en una habitación agradable, los médicos dejaron su trabajo y Tony tomó una última mirada antes de dirigirse al recinto para contar las noticias a Wanda.

Wanda sólo se negó a hablar con él.

Tony acababa de entrar en la sala cuando Wanda comenzó a gritarle que saliera, ¿Cómo que no era justo que él estaba aquí, el hecho de  _que él no era un vengador más?_

Steve terminó obligando a Tony que saliera para calmarla, y dijo que Tony no debe volver hasta que fuera llamado.

Le duele, oh, como le había hecho daño, pero Tony entiende un poco; Wanda estaba de duelo y atacando. Ella había odiado a Tony por años así que tenía sentido que él era el objetivo a atacar. Él envió a Steve un correo electrónico explicando sobre Pietro, diciéndole que contara a Wanda sobre eso, una vez se hubiera calmado.

Tony olvidó que Steve rara vez comprobaba su correo electrónico.

Pietro se despertó durante el inicio de la Guerra Civil. Tony estaba, por desgracia demasiado ocupado para venir a verlo, pero los médicos mantuvieron al joven tan bien informado como pudieron acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de visitarlo, Tony estaba sorprendido por la demanda de Pietro para ver los Acuerdos.

Él proporcionó una copia, por supuesto, y se sentó con Pietro para explicar lo que significaban ciertas palabras y cómo se aplicarían los términos.

No sabía de donde Pietro consiguió una pluma, pero el bólido no dudó en poner su nombre en la parte inferior del documento.

"Ha intentado proteger a mi hermana. Eso debería haber sido mi trabajo. Cuando este fuera de aquí Stark, recibiré la armadura de cuerpo que no me se ralentizará, y voy a limpiar el nombre de Wanda."

Quicksilver entró en el recinto al final de la semana.

Él todavía estaba sanando, por supuesto, y no podía forzar a sí mismo demasiado, pero había mucho que  _pudiera_  hacer, tales como ayudar a Visión con preguntas y cocinando, estudiando con Peter por su diploma de escuela secundaria (Tony sintió el joven merecía tener más que de lo justo que HYDRA decidió que era importante para él saber; las matemáticas del niño eran terribles), haciendo su terapia física con Rhodey y por supuesto la búsqueda de maneras de limpiar el nombre de su hermana.

Tony había traído en una de sus mejores abogados para ayudarle con eso, pero por lo demás lo dejó estar.

T'Challa le envió una magnífica flor Wakandiana encapsulada en resina.

Un año completo desde su encuentro en Siberia, y Tony Stark fue una vez más cara a cara con Steve Rogers y James "Bucky" Barnes, con sus respectivos vengadores detrás de ellos.

"Es bueno verte, Tony."

Tony no dijo nada, pero esta vez él no tiene que hacerlo, porque Steve sigue hablando.

"Es genial ver a la ONU fijó los Acuerdos; Los Vengadores no puede ejecutar por los que tienen una agenda ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salvarlos a todos si estamos siendo retenidos?"

Tony cierra el puño como el resto del grupo sale de detrás de Steve. Clint viene con un abrazo, una vez más disculpándose por lo que ha dicho y hecho, dando las gracias a Tony por la protección de su esposa e hijos, antes de correr a la ya mencionada familia  y abrazándola con fuerza.

Natasha había terminado en Wakanda de alguna manera y da a Tony un breve abrazo y una sonrisa antes de seguir a Clint.

Wanda no ha prestado atención a Tony y en cambio da un abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos a Pietro, quien está explicando cómo él todavía está vivo.

Scott asintió a Tony y corrió hacia Hope Van Dyne y su hija.

Sam es el único que queda en pie con los dos súper soldados, pero él está mirando a Rhodey con una mezcla de alivio y tristeza profunda.

Steve sigue hablando.

"Y realmente, Wakanda es hermosa, y su tecnología es más avanzada que cualquier cosa que he visto ¡Incluso la tuya, Tony! Ellos fueron capaces de ayudar a Bucky-"

"Sólo porque tomamos prestada la tecnología del Sr. Stark, como el estaba contando Sr. Rogers."

T'Challa finalmente se había unido al grupo, que fue un alivio porque Sam, Rhodey, y diablos, incluso Visión parecía que estaban a punto de atacar a Steve. Tony necesitó no volver la cabeza para ver cómo los novatos llegan detrás de él, pero prácticamente puede sentir el calor del reflejo-muerte que Peter está enviando a Steve.

"Bienvenido de nuevo T'Challa. Gracias por mantener su promesa."

El hombre sonrió, esa calmada sonrisa enigmática que es esta allí, o no, realmente no hay mucho más que una ligera curvatura de los labios, antes de entregar un paquete a Tony.

"Estoy contento de estar de vuelta. En el futuro previsible, Shuri será el cuidado de Wakanda ¿Así que estaba esperando permanecer en su recinto?"

Tony solo asiente a las de garantías de Steve, y centra su atención en el paquete.

Es un hermoso reloj, dorado y rojo con diminutas astillas de Vibranium azul.

"Es precioso, pero no es necesario que me diera todo esto, lo sabe, tengo suficiente dinero para conseguir lo que quiera."

Una vez más, esa sonrisa.

"Oh, estoy muy consciente Sr. Stark, que no le hace daño sobre el dinero. Lejos de mí, sin embargo, tratando los demás de no ser negligentes y  tratar de atraer más a lo que yo estoy persiguiendo."

Oh.

Bien.

Esto nunca ha le ha sucedido a él antes.

"Eso es lamentable, ya que sin duda se lo merece. Ah, bueno, la pérdida de los demás será mi éxito."

Eh, lo dijo en voz alta. Y el coqueteo, sí que estaba coqueteando, coqueteando definitivamente. Tony estaba siendo coqueteando por un Rey.

Puede sentir el rubor en su rostro como una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que se puso en su boca.

"Es demasiado pronto para decir que es un éxito T'Challa, dado que todavía no me va a llamar por mi nombre."

"Ah, pero los regalos que me envió de vuelta. Sería un placer para mi _, Tony_."

Un escalofrío baja por su columna vertebral y una oleada de calor estalló en su estómago.

El nombre Stark siempre ha sido sinónimo de riqueza.

Al parecer, para la Pantera lo era de reto.


	3. Soprannomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Kage:  
> Tony da apodos a todo mundo. Solo sus amigos mas cercanos reciben apodos italianos.
> 
> Espero haberme llenado de todos los detalles hon. Tengo a T'Challa hablando en Xhosa.

**S o p r a n n o m i**

 

Casi todo el mundo sabe que Tony Stark utiliza apodos en lugar de nombres reales. Ya sea que lo use como un afecto o insulto , eso depende de la persona  _( "el Señor Stark. '' ¿Sí querida?)_  Pero los utiliza para casi prácticamente todo el mundo  _( 'Pepper' '¿Sí, Tony?')_

El receptor más notable de la costumbre “apodos” de Tony es Rhodey. Demonios, ¡Incluso 'Rhodey' es un apodo! Platypus, Sourpatch, Honeybear, magdalena, Tony ha utilizado ellos y más muy liberalmente, sin razón aparente más allá de lo posible. Un cabo de la tropa de Rhodey acusó a Tony de no tener el respeto para hacer frente a su mejor amigo por su nombre, pero eso sólo hizo que Tony y Rhodey rieran.

Véase, Tony recogió el hábito de María. Como una mujer de sociedad filantrópica conocida, María siempre estaba hablando con alguien, pero no mantenía exactamente los nombres de todos correctamente. Hon, querida, cariño, amor, eran los que ella utilizaba para diferenciar a los rostros que no podía nombrar, y funcionó. La gente pensaba que eran lo suficientemente especiales para recibir un cariño de ella. Estaban dispuestos a pasar por alto que los demás también tenían apodos similares si eso significaba María Stark abriría su billetera para ellos.

Inglés era la segunda lengua de María, y a menudo se negó a hablarlo en casa. Dijo que las palabras no significaban nada para ella.

Howard, su  _Diletto_ , era indulgente con ella, hablaba con ella en la quebrada italiana, el sabia cuándo podía. María sabía que él la adoraba, así lo perdonó cuando habló con ella en Inglés. Pero Tony, su  _Bambino_ , hablaría con su  _Cara Madre_  en italiano, sería completamente ignorado en su casa si no lo hacía. En público, seguro, inglés todo el camino, pero en casa María sólo aceptaría a Tony en italiano.

Tony respeta eso.

No es que ella haría caso omiso a su hijo por una razón tan estúpida  _(María negó el inglés de Tony, Howard rechazó su italiano)_  pero los apodos que importaban eran los de su primera lengua.

La noche en la que Tony recibió la llamada telefónica de la policía, gritó hasta quedarse dormido en los brazos de Rhodey, pidiéndole a _Tesoro_  que no lo dejara también.

Rhodey alzó la palabra al día siguiente, volviendo a sujetar a Tony mientras empacaba.

"No te preocupes Tonio, que no voy a ir a ninguna parte."

Se convirtió en una tradición entre ellos que cada vez que sucedía algo, bueno o malo, que buscarían al otro y utilizarían esos nombres.

_Tesoro. Tonio._

Cuando Virginia Potts comenzó a trabajar como P.A. de Tony. Tony la llamó Pepper. Ella se había opuesto al principio, pero finalmente acabó aceptándolo como una de sus peculiaridades.

Tony la llamó su  _Fiore_  cuando vino a unirse a él y Rhodey.

Feliz convirtió  _Angelo_.

 

_Tesoro. Tonio. Fiore. Angelo._

Tony era lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que después de la SNAFU de los Acuerdos habían sido acabados estaba agotado. Tony llevaba demasiadas noches sin dormir bien, arreglando el desorden que Ross y Steve habían hecho en un nivel totalmente distinto.

¿Cuántas veces en ese año pudo encontrarse a sí mismo aferrándose a Rhodey, pidiendo ser perdonado sus pecados?

_"Tonio, vamos Tonio, tu  no tienes pecados que se dejen perdonar por mí."_

_"Pero las piernas Tesoro, y todas aquellas personas a las que Los Vengadores han herido y  Ultron y-"_

_"Respira Tonio. Respira y concéntrate en mi, ¿De acuerdo Tonio?"_

_"Tesoro. Tesoro, Tesoro, Tesoro, Tesoro ..."_

¿Cuántas veces Pepper había bajado al recinto, a pesar de que habían roto, sólo para pasar los dedos por su cabello y hablar de negocios?

_"... Y las cifras deberían ser el doble de lo que los analistas predijeron para usted, Fiore."_

_"Eso es maravilloso Tonio. Con ese tipo de números, debemos ser capaces de volver a dar ayuda humanitaria a Sokovia!"_

_"Gracias Fiore para hacer esto. En realidad, no tengo idea de lo que habría ocurrido a SI , si Fiore no estaba allí."_

_"Es un placer Tonio."_

¿Cuántas noches las paso con Happy en el ring de boxeo, cuándo no podía relajarse lo suficiente para dormir?

_"Está bien Tonio, nada especial, sólo dos tíos que se lamenta el uno del otro hasta que podamos dormir."_

_"Realmente Angelo, aprecio la forma en que está dispuesto a hacer esto por mí. Sé que podría estar dormido en este momento."_

_"Oye, ¿Qué son los amigos Tonio, si no hay la oportunidad de golpear el uno al otro?"_

_"Ah Angelo, realmente eres un hombre más sabio que yo. Usted consigue primer golpe Angelo, asi que mejor lleve la cuenta."_

¿Cuántas veces había sentado en la cocina hablando con Visión, enseñándole acerca de la humanidad, cuando las pesadillas eran demasiado?

_". No, no tienes ninguna necesidad de precipitarse; lo tendrá muy pronto si no se fuerza Sognatore."_

_"Yo... no entiendo... ¿Por qué me llamas Soñador?"_

_"Porque, Sognatore, usted está soñando en este momento, de la forma en que desea integrar con el mundo a tu alrededor, de cómo quiere ver a la humanidad florezca.  De cómo espera para ver que Wanda le sonría de nuevo Usted es un soñador, mi Sognatore, y espero que nunca se deja de ser así”._

¿Cuántas veces había que ayudó a Peter con su trabajo escolar simplemente para tratar de ir más despacio?

_"Ragno, está perjudicando su trabajo. Entiendo que quieran lograr que se haga mas rápidamente, pero usted ha cometido un buen número de errores a fuerza de su escritura apresurada."_

_"¿Qué? Oh-oh hombre ¡Eso está destinado a ser tres, no un nueve! Y ¿Cómo demonios un siete se convierte en un cinco? Este día es un asco... Espera, ¿Cómo me has llamado?"_

_"Ragno, Peter. Te llamé Ragno. Se ajusta creo."_

Los Vengadores estan todos de vuelta en el recinto, aunque las líneas se dibujan todavía sutilmente. Clint sólo habla con Tony si estan presentes su familia  _(Que estaban ahí ya que ¿De que otra forma podia tenerlos a salvo de  Ross?)_  en la sala, pero sus palabras eran genial y evitar activamente cualquier púas. Visión sólo buscaría a Wanda si Tony o Rhodey estaban cerca.

Tony evitaba a Steve y Bucky.

Sí bien había llegado a darse cuenta y aceptar que Bucky no tenía la culpa de la muerte de _Cara Madre_ , pero se podía temer de la pistola, tanto como del hombre armado.

Y él todavía no era capaz de enfrentarse a Steve.

Natasha había explicado alrededor de tres meses después de la reunión en Siberia, que Arnim Zola había sido el primero en darles la información sobre el asesinato de los Stark. Había pensado que Steve le había dicho a Tony, dado que él le había prohibido hacerlo.

_"Creo que los secretos sólo son  malos si se los mantiene de él."_

_"Yo también tengo parte de culpa. Podría haber sacado el tema en cualquier momento."_

_"Solo has seguido ordenes Natasha. Confiaste que el capitán me diría. Usted no tiene la culpa."_

Steve se había sentado en el conocimiento por dos años, sin darle alguna oportunidad a Tony de aceptar la información y seguir hacia adelante.

Así que sí, Tony estaba agotado; simplemente no había suficientes horas en el día para hacer todo lo que necesitaba. Honestamente, si no hubiera sido por T'Challa y su ayuda, los Acuerdos seguirían siendo un desastre.

A pesar de que  había concedido asilo a Los Vengadores en Wakanda, T'Challa siguió trabajado duro junto a Tony para lograr los cambios en los Acuerdos, y francamente, Tony estaba seguro de que si el otro hombre no hubiera obligado a Tony a comer y dormir antes de seguir  trabajando juntos, Tony habría trabajado hasta morir, literalmente.

Ellos no solo hablaban de trabajo, se tomaron el tiempo para hablar de tecnología  _( '¿Pero no causaría daño el Paladium a largo plazo?' 'Ciertamente lo hace Slinky Malinky, pero no había nada más en la mano que iba a funcionar.')_  , Haciendo fintas gentilmente  _( 'No se olvide Pussy Cat, que soy un ser humano blando sin mejoras.' ‘Y sin embargo, lucha junto con los demas y logra mantenerse al día con ellos fácilmente.')_  , enseña a los demás cómo cocinar  _( 'Así que mañana, voy a cocinar Cabonara. receta familiar Kitty, te encantará. Ahora ¿Por qué dices esto de nuevo? Es que es delicioso. ''Cabonara suena encantador, espero probarlo. Y no lo hize, al contrario dudo que nada en este planeta habría conseguido llegar a su boca")_  y, a veces simplemente sentarse en silencio.

Tony podía admitir que empezó a sentir un gran afecto por el Rey de Wakanda.

Probablemente fue ese afecto y su fatiga que dejo que sucediera.

"Tratar con la ONU es realmente agotador, no tengo idea de cómo haya sido capaz de hacerlo durante el pasado año, Sr. Stark."

"Absoluta necesidad y la experiencia _Gattino_."

Tony no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho hasta Rhodey comenzó a reírse.

"Uh... eso es... Yo... Yo... taller."

Tony puede sentir el calor en las mejillas y se aleja en una rápida retirada. La risa de Rhodey le sigue mientras él hace su camino por las escaleras, y Tony se toma un momento para maldecirse a sí mismo por decirle a su mejor amigo del afecto que ha ido construyendo.

T'Challa logra encantar a Viernes para dejarlo entrar al taller horas más tarde.

"Yo he tenido una conversación bastante esclarecedora con James."

"Apuesto a que lo ha hecho. ¿Usted sabe que usted es, literalmente, la única persona que conozco que lo llama así? Incluso _Momma Rodas_ ahora le llama Rhodey a menos que esté enfadada con él."

"No me sorprende. No me di cuenta que aprendió lado-a-lado el italiano con Inglés. ¿Me pregunto si eso lo hace su primera o segunda lengua?"

"Técnicamente primera, porque dije:  _Madre_  en lugar de  _ma-ma_. Bueno, yo tenia cinco meses por lo que salió más como 'Mudway' pero yo estaba hablando con claridad con mi madre, por lo que recibió el mensaje."

"Fascinante. James me dijo de cómo usted se expresa utilizando apodos y caricias. Y mirando hacia atrás en nuestro conocimiento, veo muchas veces que ha utilizado a los felinos para dirigirse a mí."

"Bueno, usted tiene ese lado, pensé que habría que seguir el tema."

"Sí, pero hasta ahora, todos ellos han sido en Inglés".

Tony traga con dificultad, tratando de resolver el disturbio incómodo en su estómago.

"Estoy conmovido y honrado de que me mantenga en tal estima  _Ubuhle_."

Por un segundo,  Tony deja de respirar, y T'Challa sonríe antes de pasar una mano sobre la mejilla de Tony retirándose luego.

"Aunque, como usted vera muy pronto  _Ubuhle_ , se lo aseguro, no soy un  _pequeño_  gato."

Tony toma una respiración profunda mientras toma esas palabras.

Parece que su gato tiene garras.


End file.
